


Scheming Together

by WiggleWorm



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/WiggleWorm
Summary: "What if sportacus and robbie plan out robbies schemes together, just to entertain the kids"





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh! What if we-"

"I swear, if you suggest another plan that involves exercise I will kick you out of my lair."

"Ok, ok." Sportacus said as he continued doing pushups.

He and Robbie have been dating for three weeks now, and even though Robbie no longer wants Sportacus to leave town FOREVER, he still creates plans and disguises to get his boyfriend to stop his unnecessary flipping. Lately his plans have been for the enjoyment of the children more than anything else. The villain and the hero, working together to create a fun game for the kids to play together.

Sportacus was ecstatic to find out of Robbie's feelings towards him, so much so that he accidentally kissed the villain on reflex. He could still remember their first date. Sitting atop the small hill near Robbie's lair, watching the stars-

"What if we take them star gazing?" Sportacus suggested, sitting up abruptly.

"Do what now?!" Robbie yelled, as if Sportacus was across the room.

Walking closer to his boyfriend, Sportacus began to explain his plan, "star gazing! We could bring the kids to the sports field tonight to watch the stars!"

Thinking deeply, Robbie began "yes... Yes! Then we could tell them they have to be lazy during the day so they can stay up to watch the stars! I'm a genius!"

Chuckling, Sportacus placed his hand on Robbie's shoulder "of course you are!" Kissing Robbie's cheek, Sportacus sprinted to the chute to exit the lair, "let's go then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!! My FIRST ever fanfic!! Hope you like it! Idea from @sportacusisgay over on tumblr! Check her out!  
> Tell me if you find any spelling errors!


	2. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans unfold, relationships grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT? CHAPTER TWO?!? Couldn't help myself ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Making their way into the town, Sportacus began his search for the children as Robbie lagged behind. First searching the sports field, Sportacus found Stephanie and Trixie kicking a soccer ball to one another while trying to get the ball in the opposite goal.

 

Flipping over the short wall beside the field and landing beside Trixie, Sportacus said "Hello Stephanie! Hello Trixie!" While catching the soccer ball as it flew by him.

 

"Hi Sportacus!" Stephanie and Trixie said in unison as they gathered beside him.

 

"Do you want to play a game of soccer with us? We're kind of low on players." Stephanie asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. before Sportacus could even open his mouth to accept her invitation, Robbie spoke up, interrupting his answer.

 

"No he can't. And neither can you!" Robbie said as he glaired at his boyfriend, aggravated at him for forgetting their plan so easily. Sportacus sheepishly returned his gaze, shrugging.

 

"ROBBIE ROTTEN!" The children shouted.

 

"Leave us alone Robbie! You can't make us stop playing!" Trixie shouted, stomping her foot.

 

Scowling, Robbie began "Now listen here you brats! I-"

 

Sportacus, cutting him off before the argument could begin, said "Wait! Wait! Kids, Robbie is right this time."

 

"He... What? How? I thought you wanted us to be active!" Stephanie questioned, motioning towards the the soccer ball in Sportacus hand.

 

"I do! But Robbie and I have something special planned for tonight and if you guys use all of your energy now, you'll be too tired to stay up for it!" Sportacus explained, handing the ball to Stephanie.

 

"What is it?! Is it cool? Is it-" Trixie began asking questions, not giving Sportacus time to answer her as she was saying them.

 

Robbie grew tired of her constant yelling and cut her off, "It's a surprise! You can't know anything about it!" waving his arms around to silence the child.

 

"But I-"

 

"Trixie!" Stephanie said "It's a surprise!"

 

"That's right! A surprise! Now go tell the others, make sure they know to get some rest for tonight. And to bring their camping gear!" Sportacus began ushering the girls towards the houses. Exchanging goodbyes, the kids left. Leaving Robbie and Sportacus.

 

"Well that was easy." Robbie stated. Watching the children leave.

 

"Well I couldn't have done it without you!" Intertwining their fingers, Sportacus began to swing his arm back and forth.

 

"Of course you wouldn't have, you get distracted too easily." Robbie sighed as Sportacus brought his hand to his lips.

 

Kissing his partners hand, he said "That's what I have you for isn't it?" Another kiss. Then another, and another, until Robbie couldn't hold back his giggling.

 

"Sportaflop you sap!" Laughter falling past his lips.

 

"But I'm your sap." Pecking Robbie on the lips, they began to walk back to the lair, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there's any spelling errors! I'll fix them!


	3. Be A Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out guys! Ive been trying to get over this depression episode before a wrote the next chapter, but i feel like ive been taking too long (((・・;) so i wrote it anyway :00

Walking to Pixel's house, Trixie decided to break the silence between her and Stephanie.

"Hey Pinky, what do you the suprise is gonna be?"

"I'm not sure. Something good I hope." Stephanie responded, looking at her friend. "What do you think it is?"

"Maybe Robbie made some new invention and it only works at night?" Shrugging, Trixie opened Pixel's front door, letting Stephanie in first.

"Hey guys!" Pixel greeted as they walked in. Him, Stingy, and Ziggy had decided on playing video games for the day, much to the girls dispair.

Waving at the group, Stephanie put down the soccer ball she was holing, on the floor. Stepping infront of the tv screen, she began "listen up guys! Sportacus and Robbie have a suprise planned for us!" 

Jumping up and down, Ziggy said excitedly "oh, oh! Is it candy!? Is it candy!?"

"What ever it is, it's _MINE_." Stingy stated, placing his hand on his chest.

"Stingy! Its not your suprise! It's everybodys!" Trixie argued.

Looking between her friends, Stephanie interupted "guys, guys! Come on, we have to get ready for the suprise!"

"Well what do we have to do?" Asked Pixel.

"Well... Sportacus said that we would need our camping gear and-"

Shouting excitedly, Ziggy said "We're going camping?!"

Sighing, Stephanie sat down on the couch. Why wouldn't her friends listen to her? They wanted to know what was happening, but they won't listen to her to find out! Resting her head on the arm of the couch, she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the other four children arguing in the background.

"Pinky?"

Sighing, she said "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Of course there is! You're not moving around and stuff, so there is _definitely_ something wrong!"

Stephanie opened one eye, to be met with two of Trixie's.

Holding out her hand, Trixie said "Are you ready?"

Thinking of her options, Stephanie didn't know if everyone would pay attention this time. But she has to atleast try! Taking Trixie's hand, Stephanie got to her feet and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright everybody! Listen! We've got a suprise to get ready for! So lets get going!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanies getting some leadership skills :DD


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus and Robbie show the children their surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long one :00

"Are you sure you're going to be able to stay up long enough?" Robbie asked, putting a hand over his mouth to cover a chuckle.

Yawning, Sportacus nodded.

The two men had began setting up the sports field for the children at 7 o'clock, P.M., and as the time got closer to 8.08, it became harder and harder for Sportacus to keep his eyes open, even swaying on his feet occasionally. Robbie, of course, noticed his boyfriends sluggish movements, and suggested that he take a break.

"I'm fine Robbie, just a bit tired." He answered while putting down a bag of sportscandies he had brought for him and the children. Stretching his arms above his head and arched his back while standing on the balls of his feet, "I just need to move around a little bit."

"So, what? You want to go take a jog?" Robbie questioned while waving his hand around in a circular motion.

Thinking it over, Sportacus shook his head. "No, then I won't be here to help you finish setting up. The children could be here soon."

"Just take your stupid jog. I can finish setting up the tent, we've finished most of the work anyway." Robbie reminded Sportacus, motioning towards the blue and purple sleeping bags, snacks, and mostly finished, deep blue tent. "Plus I can't have a Sportasnore lying around, the brats would probably think I killed you, or whatever."

Laughing under his breath, Sportacus did a front flip, landing next to Robbie. "Thank you!" Sportacus said. Kissing Robbie's cheek, he flipped off to start his jog.

"Whatever you stupid flipflop..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Stephanie.

After everyone had calmed down, they began to prepare for the surprise. First collecting their sleeping bags, tents, and flashlights, they then took a nap so they wouldn't be too tired for the surprise. After each of them ate a sportscandy for a snack, they were mostly finished. There was only one problem left...

"But when are we supposed to be there?" Asked Pixel.

Sportacus didn't mention anything about a time, and if they showed up too early it could ruin the surprise! But if they're too late then they might miss it! It was almost 8 P.M. and the sky was growing darker by the minute.

Looking from the window to her friends, Stephanie said "Maybe we should leave now. It would probably be harder to set our tents up in the dark." Picking up her bag, she stood next to the door and waited for her friends to gather their things.  
As they shuffled out the door, Stephanie took out her flashlight and lead the way. They began walking towards the sports field, upon ariving they saw Robbie sitting on a blanket in front of a tent.

"Hi Robbie!" Yelled Ziggy, causing Robbie to flinch. He looked over and scowled.

"Took you long enough!" He said as he got up and began walking over to the small group.

Looking around, Stephanie asked "where is Sportacus?" Causing everyone to look up at Robbie.  
Putting his hands on his hips he answered "He was falling asleep so he left to take a jog around town." Turning around and walking back towards his tent he said "start setting up. He should be back soon."

Nodding and giving okays, they walked closer to Robbie's tent and began to set up their own stuff. Pixel went to help Ziggy with their tent, Stephanie and Trixie began setting up their tent after unpacking all of their things, and Stingy, thanks to his constant complaints, was setting up a tent for only him.

Flipping beside the group, Sportacus chimed "I see you're all almost done with your tents!" Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he picked up a discarded sleeping bag and handed it to Trixie "is there anything I can help with?" 

"Sportacus!" Yelled the children in glee. 

Stephanie hugged him while saying "I guess that jog helped, huh?" Giggling, she went back to Trixie. "I think we're ok, we're almost done with everything."

"Ok! Tell me if you need anything!" Sportacus said before he flipped over to Robbie.

"Ugh, now you have too much energy." Said the taller.

Laughing, Sportacus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "I missed you!" 

"You were only gone for 10 minutes!" He said as he hugged the man back. "But... I guess I missed you too..."

Laughing with joy, Sportacus picked Robbie off the ground by the waist and spun his around. 

Giggles began erupting behind them as Trixie called "EW! get a room!"

Giving the man a quick kiss, Sportacus put him down and turned back towards the children, "are you guys done setting up?"

"Yes." Answered Stingy, followed by a chorus of conformations.

"Good!" Sportacus said while putting his hands on his hips, "now! Take out your blankets to lay on!"

As the children began getting their blankets, Sportacus turned back towards Robbie, "are you ready?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"I guess." Grabbing his blanket, he took the offerd hand and followed Sportacus to sit closer to the children.

Sitting on her blanket with her flashlight in front of her shared tent, Trixie leaned forwards "sooo, what's the surprise?! It's too dark too see anything, so it can't be _that_ good."

Once settled down with Robbie, Sportacus simply said "look up."

Looking up, the children let out a gasp, "Wow!" Said Ziggy, while eating a lollipop.

Opening his wrist computer, Pixel began examinating the stars, "there must be hundreds of constalations to find!" Typing in his small computer, he was set on finding them all.

Letting out a chuckle, Robbie leaned back to lay down on their blanket, grunting As he stretched out.

"Why don't you guys lay down so you can look up without hurting your necks? And then when you get tired you can go in your tents." Sportacus suggested, waving towards their blankets.

"Good idea!" Said Stephanie. Laying down, the other children began to do so as well, quiet chatter between them.

Seeing as everyone was content, Sportacus laid down next to his boyfriend. Placing his head on Robbie's chest, Robbie wrapped his arms around the man. Taking one of the others hands in his own, his eyes began to grow heavy.

"I love you..." He whispered before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Squeezing his hand, Robbie kissed his forehead before responding "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself i would finish this before school started,,,, i cant tell if ill be writing more or less once school starts, but i know ill still be writing! Wish me luck with 10th grade!!! Im gonna need it (((・・;)

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH!! My FIRST ever fanfic!! Hope you like it! Idea from @sportacusisgay over on tumblr! Check her out!  
> Tell me if you find any spelling errors!


End file.
